Pretend to Remember (A BFDIA Fanfiction)
A Life's Farewell is a 100% fanmade fanfiction by TheTwistedMangle. It takes place after BFDIA 5e. It has no connections to After IDFB 1 or Words: The Series but there may be references. Feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated and welcome! Regular Schedule: Frequent Updates Alternate Schedule: Weekly Updates (If I haven't updated this story in four or more days, then it's most likely the next chapter will be published in a week after the previous was published.) See also: /Firey's Relationships/ '' Editors + Editing Rules and Rights Editors *'TheTwistedMangle - Main Writer ' *'NLG343 - Editors of Book's and Pin's chapter(s)' Editing Rules *ONLY'' TheTwistedMangle (me) and NLG343 may edit. *'If you are an editor, please do not change the scenarios, plotlines, story, or add anything to it unless you are TheTwistedMangle. You are suppose to help improve the story by changing the voice and perspective of your assigned character(s) by word choice, how the character describes things, how they handle emotions, etc.' *'If you are an editor, do not add a POV chapter of your assigned character to the story. I'll write the chapter and then you can edit.' *'Please not vandalize, add spam to, or delete this page.' Editing Application/Rights If think you could help improve the story and become an editor, you have to... *'Have a good reputation; If others say you vandalize, spam, etc, then you won't edit.' *'Explain why you think you would help improve the story.' *'Rewrite a chapter of your choice. However...' **'Do NOT change the main scenario, scene, main/important characters, or story/plotline in general.' **'The rewritten chapter can be in third person if you want. But when you edit the actual story, you're not allowed to change the first person pronouns.' **'Write it in your own words. You may use the same dialogue and a few sentences if necessary but nothing more than that.' Notes (IMPORTANT TO AVOID CONFUSION) *'Various minor mentions of depression will be included in this. This is NOT a mature theme. It's more of the temporary "I'm-so-upset-and-don't-feel-like-doing-anything". Again, ''NOT a mature theme AT ALL. ' *'Chapters 6 - 7 takes place a week before chapter 4. (Not a flashback or in past tense though.)' *'To avoid gender wars later on, Book IS female. Firey just mistakes her for a male for most of the story.' Plot Synopsis ''"I'll do it. Anything." ''---'' It's a rippling river that will never stop flowing. Never end. ''---'' No, it can't be. Firey is in great danger. ''---'' He isn't calling me... Well-read. ''---'' I wish I could see the old him just once more. Just one last time before we would say goodbye forever. ''---'' "Firey..." "Do you remember us?" ''---'' "It's love before selflessness or selflessness before love." '' - the catchprase of the book'' ''---'' Firey agrees regain his memory about his forgotten best friend and love interest, but at a cost. Confused with partly cleared memory, he decides to venture out to find the cause. But what he doesn't realize is how much he's transforming and destroying others at once at the risk he has made. Pretend to Remember by TheTwistedMangle Chapter One: Vague Memories Firey I feel like something in missing in my life. Or someone. I mean, I love my life and all, but there's one component missing. Who is it? I knew we were best friends. I knew we cared about one another. I knew I liked her. I knew... I knew I loved her. My opposite...Not Ice Cube or Teardrop. A leaf? Yeah! It's a leaf...I think I got some type of amnesia where I forget an event before I even had it. There's a burning feeling in me whenever I think about the leaf. Her kindness, her care, her compassion, her smile. "Uh, Firey? You're zoning out...Again." Firey Speaker Box hopped onto my wrist. I pulled it back, wincing, but that's the least of my worries. "OW! What was that for?!" I scold. "You were daydreaming about her, weren't you?" he asks. "Yes," I mumble. Whenever I talk to him, it feels like I'm having a conversation with myself. "Well, do you want to truly remember Leafy? I can do that for you." Leafy. She's Leafy. He knew the entire time who she was and we're suppose to be exactly alike. "Yes, please," I almost begged, ignoring my anger at him that he could make me remember her this entire time. "...at a cost. You can't have two lives at once with amnesia, though." I have no idea what he means, but I am up for the challenge. "I'll do it. Anything." Chapter Two: Heartache Leafy My soul is blazing from the pain. It's a rippling river that will never stop flowing. Never end. It's my destiny to keep swimming in that river because everyone hates me. Except for him. But he forgot me. Why can't he at least pretend to remember? Because he has changed, that's why. Both for the worse and greater good. I don't know which is more. Yoyleland is the only safe place I can go to. I resented my life so, so much. Everything would be at least better if he still loved me. Well, if he loved me. He doesn't love me. Yet, I don't blame him for anything. This would've never been my fault that he had to save me and eventually crash. I suddenly don't feel agitated at him anymore. I feel agitated to myself. I hate myself for doing this. I started it all. "Leafy! Over here!" I could recognize that raspy voice anymore. Him. '' I race towards him, ignoring the bushes and tree branches that scraped me. "It's...you," I whispered. "How do you remember me?" "Believe me, I'm not pretending to remember." Behind his grinning smile, a rapturous gleam engulfed his eyes. ''It's perfect. Finally perfect after all this time. We embrace each other as I shut my eyes in content. But not relief. Relief won't come for a long, long while. Chapter Three: Questions Gelatin "Firey, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" I scold once my best friend comes into the door. "Oh, just seeing my girlfriend---" His eyes finally land on me. They beam with bewilderment. "Wait, who are you?" "I'm Gelatin, your BEST FRIEND," I say. "You seem familiar, but otherwise, have no idea who you are." Firey looks around his surroundings. "Where am I?" "Oh my collagen, don't tell me you have amnesia!" "I dunno. Maybe?" Enragement and depression seeps in. I stomp upstairs and go up to my bedroom. "If you're not gonna remember anything except your girlfriend, you might as well live with her!" I slam the door shut and ponder everything about what just happened. Chapter Four: Secrets Coiny ' For the past few days, Firey's is acting...quite atypical. He's often confused and doesn't remember who the new season two contestants are. And he's been slapping me about 499 times despite setting a truce. That's twice as many we've slapped in season one. Whether he's faking it or not, I'm gonna find out why he's acting this. --- "So, Gelatin, noticing any difference about Firey?" I ask. "Of course. He has no idea whom I am." Gelatin's voice is dim and weak. It looks like he hasn't slept in days. "I don't wanna talk about it." "TB?" "Partially. I've been noticing he's been acting like like his season one self." Well, that could be a major hint. "Fries? Do you have anything to say?" "Gelatin's acting differently. Firey seems to be himself, yet mostly changed at the same time." After asking Team No-Name, I go to FreeSmart. Most of them don't even care or bother to notice. "Book? Have you noticed anything about Firey?" Behind her slight smile is a pained expression as her eyes bob up and down, almost as if she's trying to avoid the question. I could tell she's been thinking about Firey long ago before I asked her this. "He hasn't called me well-read in the past ''week. He doesn't know whom I am." Like Gelatin, her voice is thin and indifferent, yet anxious. But maybe TB's answer could help later on. He is right after all. Chapter Five: Puzzle Pieces '''Tennis Ball "TB?" Coiny held a microphone in front of me while furiously scribbling down notes at the same time. Until now, I've never noticed, being the clumsy ''object I am. But I'd never admit it. "Partially. I've been noticing he's been acting like his season one self," I calmly say. Firey acting like his season one self? And the more I think about it, the more it's true. He doesn't remember anything about season two. Amnesia. He must have some form of amnesia. I'm now only a minor character in life when I used to be a supporting one. Perhaps these are the puzzle pieces in which are put together to create this. ''No. It can't be. Firey is in great danger. '' Chapter Six: Pages '''Fries' Firey and Gelatin are acting off, especially Gelatin. Gelatin hasn't been taking care of himself lately. He doesn't eat or sleep. He doesn't care about anything anymore. He only speaks when necessary. Not even in complete sentences. Just little words. I entered his bedroom one night. Sure, he may be at least half-idiotic and somewhat passive-aggressive occasionally, but he's my best friend after all. "Hey, what's going on?" I flip on the light. Gelatin slides under the covers like a dog pretending to be a vampire. "Leave me alone." His voice is so emotionless. It's not even a question. It's a demand. "Seriously, what's happening?" I tear off the covers. His eyes are glassy. "Firey doesn't remember me..." This is new. I've never heard of that. "Doesn't remember you?" I blubber. "That's the most stupidest thing---" "I AM NOT KIDDING!" Silence is the only sound. He usually doesn't take out his anger this way. "He doesn't remember me, Team No-Name, this house, the new contestants, or anything that happened in season two! He didn't even tell me he got a girlfriend until a week ago!" He's breathing rapidly now. "You're joking, right?" I mentally slap myself. Even if Gelatin might be slowly going crazy, I'm his one of his best friends. I should be there for him, no matter what. "You want proof? I'll give you proof." Coiny is standing in the doorway. He makes a gesture to follow him, writing his sketchbook or whatever. As we walk in the hallway, I hear talking. "Firey, for once, I'm actually concerned ''for you," Book says. "That's weird. We barely met. Again, how did you escape the LOL?" Firey stares at her with a baffled gaze. "Okay, if you're so upset about it then here: Hi Well-read!" Book locks her eyes with him. "I-It's not the same..." she whispers with a hint of depression, dashing off. "Hmm, never seen her before like that. She doesn't look to be that type of person." Coiny gives me a final look---that's somewhat a glare too---before going back to his room. "It's about the pages on the inside, not the cover on the outside." I walk back to Gelatin's room. "Fine, I believe you now." "Good for you," he mumbles. "It'll be alright," I assure him. I finally enter my room and barely sleep at all, Coiny's last words swirling in my mind. Chapter Seven: Difference '''Book' "Y-You're kidding, r-right?!" I choked. "Uh, no." Firey innocently stared at me. He wasn't the same. He isn't calling me... Well-read. "But, y-you...I..." My astral flooded with flaming emotions. Tears of seething anger, resentfulness, and confuzzlement. Out of the corner of my eye, Coiny is watching with shock and wonder. His eyebrow is raised and he's biting his lip in anticipation. He's grinding down letters into a notebook labeled "Firey's New Behavior". Pencil would kill me. She doesn't want us to cry and "make FreeSmart an embarrassment of themselves". She thinks I'm not so sensitive as Ruby. But in reality, I can be. Sometimes, my emotions are light as the wings of a butterfly. "You and I what?" Firey asked, confused. "You're acting so...different." "Different?" "Are you okay?" I question, my tone soft and small. "No, really. You better not be joking." "Perfectly fine." My glassy, dim gaze lands on his. "You're not calling me well-read. Firey, for once, I'm actually concerned ''for you." "That's weird. We barely met. Again, how did you escape the LOL?" He finally sees my expression. "Okay, if you're so upset about it, then here: Hi Well-read!" "I-It's not the same." My tone softens, voice breaking, not able to speak. Racing back to my bedroom and stuffing my face in a pillow, questioning who I really was right now. I'm not even close to the original Book I once was. That's for for sure. What have I become? Chapter Eight: Silence Is Key '''Teardrop' Radiant sunlight reflected in the TLC. We devoured and appreciated every living, breathing second, we had when the lid was open. We are barely fed any food---just crumbs and a tiny pint of water. Life in the TLC was hard. Especially for someone like me. When you're silent, you have an advantage. You don't talk. You listen carefully. Or at least I do. You know what's going on around you. You listen to other's mistakes so you won't make them history once more. The lid suddenly closed as a...What? Was that Firey? What was he doing here? He landed right next to me and instinctively jumped back. I wouldn't blame him. "Oh, hey TD." I write in my a notepad that Needle bought for me. "Hi. What are you doing here? Eliminated?" Firey gives me a baffled gaze. "No. I thought I won Dream Island." Okay, something's wrong here. "Then why are you here?" Firey shrugged. "I just wanted to see my old friends again. My speaker box let me in here temporarily." He considers me a friend? Hardly anybody does. "Hey, can I...tell you something?" I nod. "Well, ever since I was reunited with Leafy..." Leafy?! '''LeAfY?! LEAFY?! HOW IN THE IN THE WORLD DOES HE REMEMBRR HER?! HE GOT AMNESIA!' Not that I have something against her. We made up eventually. "These random objects, TB, and dumb Coiny were concerned and curious. My "best friend---" He made air quotes. "--is going through depression, poor guy...Dictionary is worried, and dumb Coiny has a notebook that says "Firey's New Behavior". I'm just so lost and confused and I don't know what to do..." I've never heard of this before. Gelatin going through depression? Book being anxious for Firey? A notebook that literally says "Firey's New Behavior" on the front cover? ''"Well, I may know." "What is it?" "Just be yourself and be the one that your loved ones cared about. Even for the ones who didn't realize they loved you until now. Be yourself and everything will come back to you, I promise. Be the one who makes the light, not build up the darkness." After Firey finished scanning my note, he looked at me and smiled sincerely. "Thanks TD." Chapter Nine: The Notebook Pin Coiny is going insane. He's talking about Firey these days. He's constantly writing in a notebook. I hop over to the notebook laying on Coiny's bed that says "Firey's New Behavior". I open it with teeth, trying my best not to tear or drool on it. *''Firey is slapping me even AFTER our truce and apology'' *''He's acting like his season one self'' *''He has no idea why there's newbies or even know what season two is'' Okay, Coiny's officially insane. *''He hasn't called Book well-read in a week'' Well, that's new. But I haven't seen Book chasing Firey, who usually running around and trying to not get freezed. *''Gelatin is going through depression'' *''Book is deeply concerned for Firey'' Well, that certainly isn't a lot on whatever's happening. I throw the notebook to the ground and push it until I find him. "Coiny, what's the meaning of this?" I open it again and he sees what I'm talking about. "Haven't you noticed?" Coiny says, snatching the notebook. "If you're observant enough and watch your world carefully, you can notice a difference in Firey's odd behavior." "Firey's behavior?" I fire back. "Is that what you're so crazy about? Well, listen, Coiny. People change like I did. And you're fine with it. But yet, Firey changes and you go mad because his personality is different?!" Coiny wasn't the strategic leader I once knew. I'd never admit this, but he's even a better leader than me. "Pin, you don't understand. This is not one of those gradual, subtle changes. It's the all of a sudden kind! Like, as if somebody fakes kindness!" he protests. He sighs. "If you want proof, follow me." I don't believe him much, but follow him with all the trust I have. --- Coiny leads me to another room. In a circle, all of us are sitting from my left in order: Gelatin, Fries, Book, Tennis Ball, and the blank space Coiny was sitting. I sit beside him. "Everyone, Pin wants to know how Firey suddenly changed since apparently this---" He held up his notebook. "---isn't helping." I look around. Gelatin has eye bags. Fries is whispering reassurance to him. Book is shyly smiling and pretending that she's fine. I look over to see what Tennis Ball is looking up on his laptop. He's looking at stuff about unexplained and sudden amnesia. I sigh and mumble, "Okay, Coiny. You win, I guess...I believe you. Can I leave now?" He looks up from his notebook for a second and grins a little. "Nope. We're not even close to being finished. And we need all the help we can get." I groan. But that just motivates Coiny more than demoralize. Chapter Ten: Opposites Attract Nickel (WARNING: This chapter contains minor/light swearing that are allowed as long as they're not directed at anybody, as it is the third rule of this wiki for all users. If you are uncomfortable with minor swearing and/or are under 13, I suggest to skip this chapter. Read the alternate chapter without swearing instead.) (A/N: This takes place on the same day of chapter nine, but during the evening instead.) Damn lies. My life is hell right now. I got eliminated in Inanimate Insanity all because of one damn vote from that Suitcase. I will never confess, but I was only trying to protect her from Balloon because I care about her as an ally, alliance member, and hell, even as a friend at times. I knew Balloon was trying to redeem himself, but I thought he wasn't ready to be friends with us yet. I thought he'd screw up everything in the process, like he always did. BFDIA is cancelled because Book created the choice to stay here at Yoyle City and everyone else, even Firey Speaker Box, agreed. Puffball, Tennis Ball, and I compete in another show called Object Madness. At least all of that is better than being stuck in hell at Hotel OJ. On the other hand, before BFDIA was cancelled, each team had their own house. Firey Speaker Box chose who was our roommate by a randomizer. I happened to be with my fourth cousin, Coiny. He's complaining about Firey for the past few days. Really, Coiny. Nobody cares about your hell because nobody cares about mine. But it'd be nice if anybody did. I spotted a sketchpad of some sort on his bed. I approached it. "Firey's New Behavior", it said on the front cover. "Huh? What's this?" I ask to nobody in particular. "Apparently, Firey has turned to his season one self and Coiny and some others is concerned." Pin entered the room. She gazed at the cover. "And this, Nickel, is notes about it. It's all you need to know." She opened it. I stared at the only filled page. She's correct. "Well, that seems completely normal to me," I stated, rolling my eyes. "What the?! Coiny---" She cut herself off. "Oh, just your typical sarcasm. But anyways, we should support him. You're his only family here and I'm his best friend. I'd say we help them. They deserve a brave and heroic leader, like me!" "How, though? It's not like we can randomly waltz in and announce it." Pin a brave and heoric leader? Yeah, right. She's brave, but not a leader for sure. More of an anti-hero. "Coiny says that they need all the help we can get. At least be positive." "Alright, I'll give it a shot." Her eyes brighten up. She jumps off and squeals. "Coiny, you'll never believe this!" I sigh. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Chapter Eleven: Knowledge Tennis Ball "Coiny, you'll never believe this!" Pin came hopping through the door with an exasperated Nickel behind her. Coiny smiled as amusement sparkled in his eyes. "So you decide to help us then?" Pin grins. "Not just that! I convinced Nickel to help too!" Coiny staggered back slightly in shock. "Nickel?" '' The words slipped out of his lips as if his cousin was a disease. He then smiled again. "That's great! Just...don't let him sit next to me." His smile dropped and he turned back into his serious mode. Pin scowled at this. "Well, okay. If you say so..." "Don't worry," Nickel whispered to her. "This usually happens." Nickel and Coiny weren't the best duo. They're related, but Coiny's playful and humorus traits and Nickel's sarcastic tone and negative influence don't mix well together. I believe they are called "personality clashes". "TB, have you found anything yet about amnesia? Anything at all?" Coiny walks over and looks at my screen. "Goikypedia? Why are you looking at Goikypedia?" "Isn't that reliable?" I say. "I mean, Golf Ball says it's where she gets most of her information from." "Believe me, thousands of people just go on their and add whatever they want because the admins and bureacrats don't care. They just want information." Coiny gives a side glance towards Book. "Hey, Book, do you---" Book nods. "I got you covered." She opens herself, tears a page presumably about amnesia, gritting her teeth so she won't scream. She hands it to Coiny. I could tell she's thinning, as many pages are missing and I see blood dribble drown her remaining pages before she closes herself. '(The idea of Book ripping pages out of herself belongs to Derpyunikitty in her fanfiction The Last Of Goiky. ''Check it out, it's way better than mine!)' Book and I look over his shoulder. His eyes are scanning one word definition in particular. ''Retrograde Amnesia - ''the inability to recall events befour teh developement of amnesia (About the misspelled words, it's reference to II where Dictionary's words are misspelled. Hopefully you can still read it clearly.) Coiny shoves the page back to Book. "I-I don't get it! We can't find anything! No cases, no cures, nothing ''accurate about unexplained and sudden amnesia!" Book has a stern, insistent look in her eyes. "Somebody may know. We just have to find him." But her determined gaze is also a dry and hopeless stare. Just like Gelatin---and maybe a bit like Coiny, too. "I think I know how." Everybody in the room swiftly turns their sight onto me. Their eyes are demons wanting to devour. "W-Well, it might not be accurate---" Gelatin is blinking tears. "Please, Tennis Ball! We're desperate by now!" I shakily inhale. "The reason is..." Chapter Twelve: Selfless 'Part One: Coiny' "W-Well, you know the phrases 'The past is in the past' or 'Let it go?'" Tennis Ball pauses, as if to make sure we're listening. "The universe takes it literally. When one doesn't let go of the past or let go of something, this happens if the desire to keep it that way strong enough and it goes on for at least six months. It does not only keep the world that way, but it alters the object's mental state to make them believe it." "You mean like a dystopian world?" Fries asks. "Like, where your world seems perfect and happy, but there's a darker side behind it?" "Actually, yes. Firey is in great danger. He risks loosing his sanity." ''Risks loosing his sanity. I involuntarily shudder at the thought. Oblivious to the dark world right in front of you, and disaster abruptly strikes? Maybe our lives are not as good as we think. Thoughts and reassuring words are one thing, but the cold truth you have to embrace is another. "Hey! What are you guys doing in there? It's past curfew!" Right. Stupid Firey Speaker Box made a rule: we had to go back in our own rooms by 6:00 pm, aka curfew, to avoid contestants getting lost or injured. If we broke the rule, well, our curfew would be two hours earlier. "Anybody? I hear commotion in there!" "Guys, hide!" Gelatin said, shoving us into a closet and locking it. I hear a door click open. "Gelatin, who else is here with you?" "Sorry to confuse you. I like to talk to myself and make voice impressions of people I know," Gelatin nonchalantly says. "Well, those impressions are good. Too good." Firey Speaker Box put too much pressure on the last words. Uh oh. "What's this, Gelatin? These...possessions...don't belong to you. I just know it." I peer through a crack in the closet door. Firey Speaker Box found my journal and Book's page. "Great job, Coiny and Book! You're going to blow our cover!" Fries hissed. "Shut up, or you're going to!" Nickel retorts. "Shut up, the both of you!" Book intervenes. "Shut up or I'm going to rip all your pages out, Well-read." Book turns away from us and crosses her arms. She doesn't speak another word. "That's what I thought." "Shh!" the rest of us except Book remind. I glare at Fries, but don't say anything. "Oh, that's Coiny's journal and Book's page. They were in here earlier...and forgot to take their belongings with them. I'll just return them tomorrow." "Uh huh, sure." Firey Speaker Box goes into Gelatin's direction by one hop. "Admit that they were here after ''curfew." "Well, they were...along with TB, Fries, Pin, and Nickel..." "Damn it, Gelatin!" Fries whispers. "...But it was my fault. The rest of them don't know how to read the clocks in here---" Gelatin pointed to an analog clock. "---and I lost track of time. I'm sorry." Wow. Would anyone else do the same if put in the same situation? To take the blame and be selfless like him? How selfless is he? How selfless are anyone us? How selfless are everyone else in Yoyle City? Then again, how selfless am I? 'Part Two: Gelatin' It's only since yesterday my punishment started. Right now, were at a store labeled "Perfect Potions". Tennis Ball found a potion online where it can somebody's bring memory back and positive testimonials about it. We don't know if it actually works, but we need to try. I wish I could see the old him again. Just one last time before we would say goodbye forever. "So, where is this 'Perfect Potions' place?" Nickel says, glancing around the sheets. "We've been walking for two hours and now we're in the other side of Yoyle City." It's true. Our legs and feet are aching. Well, except for Pin's. She's still limbless. We have no idea where the collagen we are. What we don't realize is that this experience that is changing us is drawing us closer together as friends, family even. Even the worst enemies are ending up respecting one another. "Hey, we're here!" Coiny says. A small shack in front us is labeled "Perfect Potions". Those potions better be perfect. Like I said, we're desperate by now. We cheer and enter, but stop momentarily to look around. The room is dark and the walls are made out of ragged hay. "What type of store is this, a barnyard?" Nickel spits. "Nickel, be nice," I say. "Yeah, Nickel! You can change and stop being so mean, like I did!" Pin adds. It is too almost too dark to see anything else. Almost too dark to even see each other. "Everybody, follow me. I think I can find our way around here." Coiny puts his hands out as we cautiously walk forward. His fingers touch a black square. The counter. "Um, do you know where we can find a memory potion?" "Memory potion? Yes, yes we do." "How much does it cost?" "About 70 dollars for the demo, which lasts up to two weeks. 4,000 for the ''real ''potion. The demo has a cost." Coiny turns around. "Do any of you have any spare change?" "No," the rest us all say in unison. "I can rip 70 pages out," Book volunteers. Fries slaps her. "Are you INSANE?! You're gonna DIE!" Talking about the worst of enemies beginning to respect each other, in a way. "Why do you care?" Book says. "I'm not gonna die. I've ripped 50 pages out before, I can rip out 70." She opens herself and begins forcefully tearing a bundle of pages. They are soaked in crimson blood. She falls over, panting. She thrusts her hand out. "Here. 70 pages." A hand swipes her pages away and gives us a small beaker with a bubbling red substance in return. As we walk out, it is early evening. Hopefully, it's enough time to get back before curfew. "Wow, Coiny. What Book did was quite..." I search for the right word, but Coiny finds it already. "Selfless of her? I know," he says. His eyes are wide and alarmed. I let out a nervous, harsh, forced laugh. "You can say that again." Chapter Thirteen: Paining Mystery '''Book ' We finally arrive back to the populated half of Yoyle City. Every limb that was tense finally relaxes. The image of a bright red auburn substance that dyed 70 of my former pages sticks in my mind. I have the urge to throw up thinking about it. My body is relaxed, but my mind is not. That's ironic. Just putting my two cents in. "Firey, drink this," Coiny says, putting the potion in Firey's view. "No way, dumb Coiny! You're a jerk and I know you're trying to kill me!" Firey responds. "Oh for crying out loud!" Fries yells, pinning him against the wall and shoving the potion in his mouth. Firey tries to spit it out, but he abruptly falls to the ground and sits up. I hope it works. I hope everything turns back to normal. But when everything turns back to normal, everything and everyone won't be normal. Even I won't be normal. And I'm still wondering what I have I have become. Am I Dictionary, the cocky and biased girl I used to be, or Well-read, naive and self-defensive? Pain and anxiety stabs me at the mention of my nickname, but I keep asking myself. Or am I Book, intelligent and selfless? We help Firey to his feet and stand in a semi-circle around him as tension rises in our chests. "Firey," Gelatin says. His voice is frail and soft. "Do you remember us?" Chapter Fourteen: Ironic Reminiscing Firey "Huh?" I say. "What are you talking about? Of course I do!" Gelatin, Tennis Ball, Fries, Coiny, Pin, Nickel, and Book are surrounding me. They cheer. "What's going on?" I ask. "It's a long story," Gelatin says. I look at him. He has eyebags. I then look at everybody else. Book has tear stains on his cover, but I see troubled eyes from the both of them flash before me. Troubled eyes meaning that they have been impacted by whatever has happened. Everybody else is tired and worn out, yet I see those eyes once more. (A/N: Remember that Firey mistakes Book for a male.) "Why do you and Well-read look depressed? Why do the rest of you look tired?" I blurt out. "That's...also part of the story," Book sheepishly adds, chuckling a bit, blushing. "You'll be quite...shocked on how some of us were acting." That's strange. He isn't trying to freeze me. No glaring looks or bitter laced in his voice. Nothing bad. (Sorry! I'll finish this later!) Category:TheTwistedMangle Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Object Fanfics